


Still Waters

by flammablehat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Competency, F/M, Rare Pairings, Smart Percival, Strength Kink, Tags Are Fun, Team Gluttony, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not especially talkative, but it was a mistake to assume he was stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



> Commentfic written for Lady_Ragnell during Summerpornathon 2013. <3

Percival is not her type, she knows that from the start. Too brawny, too stoic, too humorless. Mithian doesn't want to entertain a gargoyle. But she does want sex, and they're on a date, and he's. Well. _There_. And more than physically capable, by the look of things. 

"You wanna go back to my place?" she says, finishing her martini. He's just put a forkful of food in his mouth, and she is grudgingly pleased when he finishes chewing and uses his napkin before he looks up at her and says yes. 

She starts getting concerned when they're back at her apartment, inside her foyer, and he still hasn't fallen on her like something out of Animal Planet. 

"Um. Drink?" She offers. He shakes his head. "Okay," she says, fidgeting. "Well—" He kisses her. His fingers on her chin feel very strong, but his hold is gentle, a suggestion of stillness. He's too ginger with his mouth. 

Mithian pulls away, a faint pinch in her brow. "Like this," she says softly, holding his gaze as she leans in, starting slow but deep. He gets the hang of it after only a moment, lifting one large palm to her jaw again. Her eyes flutter closed through no conscious decision on her part. 

She is genuinely shocked by how pleasant it is, enough that they linger in her entryway for fifteen minutes before her cat musters up the curiosity to come interrupt them. Her mouth feels soft and sensitive when they separate and she has to fiddle with her skirt and blouse to regain a sense of equilibrium. 

He folds his coat over one of her kitchen chairs and follows her down the hall to her bedroom, waits quietly while she kicks off her heels and sits to peel off her stockings. 

"You don't talk much, do you?" Mithian asks. It would have felt judgmental before, at dinner, but now she's mostly curious. Percival smiles. 

"I like to listen."

"Because women like the strong, silent type?"

"Because people say interesting things."

Mithian tilts her head, her hopes sagging a little again. "We've hardly exchanged twenty words tonight." 

"You're not especially talkative."

"Me?"

"Or me."

"Yet you think I'm interesting." 

He nods again. "Some people talk because they're good at it, or they like it. You only spoke when you had something to say. I like that. It means what you don't say is just as important as what you do." 

Mithian sits back, feeling herself reevaluate every conclusion she drew within five minutes of meeting Percival. She undresses and he watches her, silent like a guard until she stands in front of him in her underwear. 

"Touch me," she says, swaying into it when he leans down for a kiss. She's much shorter than him without her heels, so after a somewhat uncomfortable moment he grips her around the thighs and lifts her against the wall like she's nothing more than a painting he's trying to set at a good height. It knocks the breath out of her, and by the way he noses around her neck, slow and reassuring, he notices. 

He's not especially talkative, but it was a mistake to assume he was stupid. Because when Mithian tells him how to fuck her, he listens — and well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Run Deep (The Let's Get Medieval Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489798) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete)




End file.
